We'll Get Stronger Together!
by NeloQuill
Summary: What if Hissatsu Techniques were learnt with life-lessons? The Fubuki Brothers help each other over the course of discovering their powers :)
1. Ursa Decapitation

**_Ursa Decapitation._**

Atsuya would never, ever admit it-but he hated bears. No, _hate_ wasn't the word. He was _scared_ of them.-there, he said it, now don't anyone expect him to own up to it later!

He only struggled through watching that silly show about 'Caring Bears' because Aniki seemed to like it. But this particular seven-year-old found the idea of colourful bears with searchlights in their tummies **_horrifying_**.

He liked soccer far better, even if the school ground was next to a forest, and Oto-san told spooky stories about bears over there. But his mind wasn't on bears while he played soccer-winning and scoring cool goals was all that mattered on the field, right?

That is, unless the ball flies _off_ the field…and into the forest.

"Can you go get it, Atsuya?", the boy heard his brother ask. Since they had a rare joint PE period today, he could play with Aniki, but even _he_ seemed tired. And tired people took forever to bring the ball back, he knew. So the boy nodded and bounded into the woods, intent on finding the ball as soon as possible.

After wandering for just a minute, he found the ball, alright-but he found someone waiting for him with it.

A very large, very elderly grizzly bear towered over the youth, crushing his ability to move or speak with a single stare. Atsuya clutched at the soccer ball shakily, looking around-doing his best not to look like a cornered animal.

The bear took a step forward.

The seven-year-old stumbled back, dropping his ball in the process.

"D-D-Don't you come any closer!Or…or…", Atsuya glanced around-and his eyes fell to the fallen soccer ball.

"Or I'll shoot the ball at you!", he threatened, trying to stop his shaking long enough to stand up.

The bear took another step forward, not taking any notice of its Prey's antics. The child would have taken another step back, if not for thetree directly behind him. He gulped-now what? Stories of people getting mauled and eaten alive by such beasts came to the boy's fevered mind now: this big old bear would shred him to pieces! Then gobble him up! And then-

The beast took another step forward! Desperation to survive mingled with his hatred for giant beasts, and Atsuya let out a scream before…well, he doesn't entirely know what.

He remembers kicking the ball, but floaty, red glowing stuff came out from the ball, and from his hands and feet: that had never happened before.

The ball hit the elderly bear squarely in the head, and the beast was thrown backwards before it hit another tree, leaving a trail of red behind it. The ball slowly rolled back to Atsuya, who was, like the ball, splattered in thick, quickly freezing crimson.

He doesn't remember much after that for a while, only flashes: Aniki screaming and running over to him, crying. Being dragged back to Hakuren. The school nurse giving him some kind of extremely bitter medicine, which soon brought him back to his senses.

He was immediately greeted by a crushing hug from his Mother, and his Father's voice:

"No injuries?! What so ever? So whatever killed that old grizzly didn't touch him at all? Are you sure, not even a scratch?", Oto-san sounded so surprised. Weird.

Shirou sat quietly in the corner, biting his lip and peering at the nurse and at his brother alternatively, at the verge of tears.

Atsuya lay awake that night, thinking about the incredible surge of power that had coursed through his veins. He wanted, no, **_needed_** to feel that again.

No matter what.


	2. Ice Ground

**A/N** : Hey, sorry it took so long!(to anyone who gives a purple flying football I guess haha) With exams, or one thing or the other, it's been nearly impossible to get anything done-but either way, I'll try to be a bit more regular-Atsuya, do the disclaimer!

Baby Atsuya: Inazuma Eleven doesnt belong to this weird lady-it belongs to Mr Hino-sama-

You're in the wrong timeline(dammit Wondeba) but either way, on with the chapter!

~*~*~*~*~*~*Ice Ground~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was the last ice of the year at the local lake, and the Fubuki household had been too busy to go skating this season, with one thing or the other. But they were all determined to go at leastonce, even if

it was just for a little while.

Since it was the end of the season for ice-skating, neighbors as well as their parents solemnly warned the boys to stay away from the middle of the lake-the ice would undoubtedly be too thin. Shirou nodded, making sure to buckle his skates on securely(and check Atsuya's), before pushing out, onto the ice. He obediently stayed near the shore, making laps around the lake, all while observing the icy stalactites in the trees, and the few other people who were there. He also made sure to keep a close eye on Atsuya, who was speeding around with Oto-san. Oka-san had already taken off her skates, and was unpacking lunch from the picnic basket that they had brought along.

The other two had apparently noticed this, because Oto-san yelled out with a grin: "Last one there helps unpack the basket!". With that, he sped off, getting a fairly large head-start to the path that ran halfway around the lake before reaching Oka-san.

Shirou giggled, watching Atsuya pout at their father, who was already halfway there. The laughter died at his lips when Shirou saw his brother, ever-competitive, take a shortcut though the middle of

the lake.

Shirou looked desperately back at Oto-san-but he had already reached Oka-san and swept her into his arms, laughing.

The woman's eyes widened as she saw Atsuya over her husband's shoulder. Following her horrified gaze, Shirou saw his Father turn around too-but he was too far away. They all were.

Shirou didn't think, hecouldn'tthink-he knew it would take a minute or two to get to Atsuya, and he didn't have a minute or two. But, just like when a stray shot would veer too close to his brother on the football field, Shirou's first instinct was to jump to his aid.

The greynet prayed silently, childishly, for some way, some impossible outcome where nothing would go wrong, where no one would be sick or cold or hurt or scared-his imagination fell upon the icy pikes, hanging from trees all around around the lake.

Yes, he thought,Like those, but from the ground, so that they catch my brother, and keep him away from the water!

He would have scolded himself for the childishness and the absurdity of the thought-but then something strange happened. In the split moment when Shirou jumped, when he left the ground, he felt his fear and desperation melt away, like snow in the summer-time. He only felt a strange warmth, an eerie calm-and he felt the Ice.

In that moment, it felt like he understood the Ice, and It understood him.

More importantly, It understood his request.

The moment when Shirou's skates hit the ice again, a series of stalagmites rose up from the frozen lake, apparently made of pure ice, going from the point where his skates had touched the ground, to where Atsuya was.

The ice had already begun to splinter under the younger boy. The nine-year-old had a moment of heart-halting fear, as he felt the world tilt over...then suddenly just stop.

In the hour and a half that it took to break Atsuya's legs free, Shirou had sat down. He didn't look away from the frozen lake, or the new stalagmites in its middle. He only stared, lost in eerily calm thought.


	3. Eternal Blizzard

**A/N:**

Next chaoter already, becausse I feel bad about the TWENTY DAY GAP between the first two GAAASP-anywho, enough of me being dumb, 11-year-old Shirou, could you do the disclaimer, buddy?

Shirou: Hai! Inazuma Eleven and all associated manga, games and anime belong to Level 5, otherwise Luna would have probably planned my wedding by now...

WHAAAAT? PSH, OFCOURSE NOT-ok maybe, but Goufubu is my lifestyle now, so hush-and on with the chapter!

~*~*~*~*~*Eternal Blizzard~*~*~*~*~*

Eternal Blizzard-it was a myth the brothers knew backwards. The world would end in a collosal snowstorm-one that would scour the skin from bone, freeze the blood in one's veins, and render any amount of protective clothing useless.

Atsuya wanted-no, _needed_ that raw power. He had learnt in school that blizzards began with cold, spinning winds. Well, Hokkaido took care of the 'cold' part. He could be like the wind, as Aniki said, by being fast-but spinning winds? Would _he_ have to spin? Similar thoughts distracted him from the rest of the day's lessons, and got him to go to Shirou immediately after classes, with a (messy) sketch of what he had in mind. To anyone else, the swirly diagram would have made zero sense-but Shirou understood every whirling detail.

A few hours later, however, he was all for leaving this for tomorrow. The sun was going down, and an ache in his bones told him it would snow soon.

"One more time, Aniki! I'm sure I've got it!", Atsuya yelled out. Shirou shook his head, and went over to his little brother.

"Atsuya, look at the time-Oka-san and Oto-san will be worried. We need to go back, you can finish this tomorrow", he coaxed, gesturing towards the darkening sky.

"What? But-no! Aniki, _please_ , I need to get stronger, I _need_ to!! Just a little while longer, I know it!", Atsuya let out in a rush. Now, Shiroucouldhave put on his Stern Older Brother Face and Stern Older Brother Voice, and told the ten-year-old that there would be time tomorrow, that they had homework to do and worried parents to get back to.

And he really would've done it too, if he hadn't made the mistake of looking at Atsuya's eyes: theyradiateddesperate determination-to surpass himself, to become better, stronger. Had the failure of executing Ursa Decapitation a second time gotten to him that badly?

Shirou looked back to Atsuya, who was still biting his lip, awaiting verdict; if his older brother insisted that they go home, he would have to comply-no matter how obviously distracted and put-down he'd be. Shirou crossed his arms and shook his head, sighing.

"If we're going to perfect this AND do homework within today, then you're going to need some help, little brother", Shirou conceded, closing his eyes and huffing for a bit. He was startled out of annoyance when he felt his school anorak being clung to-was Atsuya actually… _hugging him?_

Usually, he was the first to pull _away_ from hugs, not initiate them! Shirou felt the last of his annoyance slip away as Atsuya let go and gave him a final "Arigato, Aniki!", before running back to the goal to start again, now absolutely glowing with determination.


	4. Wolf Legend and Ursa Constrict

**A/N:**

Hey, another daily chapter-Im on a roll!(Enjoy it while it lasts lmao)Atsuya, do the disclaimer!

Nae*smashes his head into the desk befoore hee can begin* Inazuma Eleven doesnt belong to Luna-otherwise I'd probaably already be dating Atsuya-

Atsuya: You'd be doing WHAT now?!

EEP, gotta run-looks like Bears arent ALL Atsuya can hunt; on with the chapter!

(is that my catchphrase now? xD)

~*~*Wolf Legend~*Ursa Constrict~*~*~

 _Lost._

Shirou closed the door behind him, not bothering to turn on the light. He didn't even try to find the bench. He simply leaned heavily on the wall next to the door, letting himself slowly slide to the floor.

 _I shiuld have been able to stop them._

Shirou curled up on the bitterly cold floor. The solid, harsh cold of the tiles felt satisfying-he deserved the slight jolt from sitting down in the cold in shorts. He deserved the cold. He deserved the pain. He deserved all his bitter thoughts, swirling and storming in his head, gathering fuel from the boy's own resentment towards himself:

 _Konko and the others could have gotten up on their own._

 _I shouldn't have called out after them._

 _I shouldnt have ran towards them._

 _It was **my** fault their strikers passed us by._

Shirou's cheek brushed against a patch of rougher material: his captain's band. He lifted his head to look at it. Normally, that stripe of bright green made him feel proud: proud of his team, proud of how far they'd come, proud of himself for earning the position after facing off with a third-year on the senior's graduation day.

Now he feltnothing.

 _Creeeeak._

"Aniki?", a voice asked, its user being unusually quiet. Shirou didnt answer. He only turned his head to the side, away from the words he would have to say, the resentment he would undoubtably have to face-

"I know a way out of here through a back door-it leads into the forrest", Atsuya offered, opening the door further. The captain shrugged and stood up-Shirou was glad his younger brother didn't offer him a hand up; he felt weak enough as it was.

There was indeed a back door, leading to the back of the school they were playing against. It was an alpine forrest, as was common in Hokkaido. Atsuya didn't say anything, and simply walked with his brother, ignoring the cold-hecouldhave worn wind protective clothes,(or even bandaged his wounds-he had fallen badly, along with most of the team, during the other team's last attack)but Shirou came first. No matter what.

Listening to the steady rhythm of their snow-muffled footsteps, Shirou concentrated on that, hoping to distract himself from everything else on his mind. So he didn't notice immediately when his companion stopped, until Atsuya grabbed his arm.

"Atsuya, what-?"

"Shh! Aniki stand completely still!!", Atsuya hissed, glaring ahead.

Shirou followed his gaze and only now saw what he had been too distracted to register at first:

They had been surrounded by a pack of wolves. A quick glance around them confirmed that there were no openings in their circle…

"Listen", Atsuya whispered,"You climb one of these trees and get back to the school. Get Kantokou or someone-"

"I'm not leaving you!", Shirou insisted, taking a few steps back to stand with his brother. The nearest-presumably the Alpha, bared his teeth. It was dangerously lean: in fact…

"Atsuya? Is it just me or are they a bit…thin?", Shirou murmured, almost to himself. His brother seemed too paralyzed to reply.

Shirou did a quick count: five. Strange; didn't most packs have seven or six members? And wolves in this area should know the threat humans posed to them; why would they come and challenge two boys now?

His conclusion struck the boy with a wave of pity: they were starving out. A few of them must have already died, and by the looks of it, the Alpha was next-he must have taken less food to ensure the survival of the rest…

The grey beast padded forwards slowly, still growling and glaring at the two: to him, Shirou realized, they were a necessity. Maybe it didn't evenwantto feast on humans. They only wanted to live-what right did he have to deny them that? Didn't he want to erase himself and his failure of self as captain just a few minutes ago…?

Feeling Atsuya tense up behind him snapped the older brother out of this stream of thought; No. If he wanted to be weak about his own imperfections, that was one thing. But Atsuya came first. No questions asked.

He glared right back at the Alpha in front of him

 _You have no power here, Human_ , it seemed to converse with its eyes alone. Surrender, and we will make it quick.

Never, Shirou glared back.

And why exactly not?

Because I refuse to die here.

The beast's resolve shook-it felt the greynet's determination. Still growling, it turned tail and swept back into the forest, followed closely by its pack.

Shirou relaxed his shoulders(when had he tensed them up like that?), and turned to face Atsuya. Atsuya, who was staring at something behind him. Shirou followed his brother's gaze and saw…nothing.

"Aniki-while you were staring down that wolf, it almost looked likeyouturned into one!", the younger player explained, in response to his brother's questioning look. In his enthusiasm, he nearly fell face-first into the snow. Shirou saw his leg wound, and sighed, wrapping his still-enthusatic brother's arm around his own shoulder to help him walk back to the school.

"I-what?"

"Yeah-it felt weird too! Talk about role reversal: here I thoughtI'dbe the one to cheer you up after that match-", Atsuya paused, his smile fading;he hadn't meant to remind Shirou of that already! But Shirou was too lost in thought. Role reversal, huh?

"What if we reversed roles on the field, too?", Shirou thought aloud.

"What-like I learnt defence and you become a forward?", Atsuya asked rhetorically-but his brother nodded, still deep in thought.

"Youhad the raw power to stop their attacks today-but you were too far up on the field-", he began.

"Andyoucould've slipped by their defence, but you were stuck on _our_ side of the field", Atsuya finished. They both paused, and looked at eachother.

"Tell you what", Shirou offered, smiling now," How about you learn a defense hissatsu, and I learn a shoot?"

Atsuya's eyes began sparkling at the idea of this new type of challenge.

"Let's do it! Last one to master his new hissatsu has to do the dishes for a week?"

"You're on!"

In their euphoria, both brothers attempted a spirited jump in the air-but both brothers had also forgotten that Atsuya had been limping already. And thus, jumping meant that both of them now lay in a laughing, slightly painful heap in the snow.

They helped each other up, and continued talking about their plans for their new hissatsus-Atsuya predictably began talking about traps, bear traps in particular-but Shirou had already decided on his new shoot: it would be called Wolf Legend.


	5. White Double Impact

**A/N:** Hey, last chapter already! But if this fic gets enough people who care, I'll make a bonus chapter for the Bros' combo hissatsu shoot with Nae! Anyway, Atsuya, do the disclaimer!

Atsuya: Inazuma Eleven and all associated manga, anime and games belong to Level 5, not _her_ -Thank Hino for that-

OI WHAT WAS THAT? Excuse me everyone, I've got a Bear-Killer to chase down-on with the chapter!

~*~*~*~*~White Double Impact~*~*~*~

Shirou put his pen down and lay his head on folded arms over the dorm room's desk. Atsuya, who had been on the floor and using the bed as his writing surface, took this as a cue, closing his own notebook and sliding it from the bed onto the floor. He stretched his neck-sitting in the same position for hours was something neither brother preferred.

Shirou propped his chin up onto the desk, checking the door for the umpteenth time that afternoon-no, Someokastillwasn't back from extra training with the first-years. The Soccer Reinforcement Commitee member had exponentially strengthened the entire team, even Atsuya had to admit to that. This year, Hakuren had not only made it past the prelims, but was well on its way to the Football Frontier'sfinals.

Their problem now came with their opponents for the next match:

Raimon.

Revered and exhalted Raimon, Raimon that had actually WON last year's Football Frontier. True, this year they had an entirely new set of players, but if their performance so far was taken into account, they weren't meant to be taken lightly.

Someoka had been the one to suggest a combination hissatsu shoot between the Fubuki brothers: his own technique didn't merge with Atsuya's what so ever, and they didn't have time to work out a way for Someoka to synchronize with Shirou. But the brothers had been training together since childhood-what could go wrong?

A complete and total lack of ideas, that's what, Shirou thought, fighting back waves of panic-panic would only make things worse right now. To distract himself, he swept his eyes around his own and Atsuya's shared dorm-room (granted to them and to the rest of the teams by the Football Frontier for their stay in Inazuma Town).

They hadn't bought too many things: just Shirou's alarm clock(the one that was a blue counterpart of Atsuya's orange one), the stuffed panther-toy Atsuya liked to claim he could sleep without (he had never really liked teddy bears, for some reason), only one suitcase of clothes (it had been difficult finding clothes that WERENT meant to face bitterly-cold Hokkaido winters), and a folder of old drawings and photographs-Shirou had always wanted to make a giant scrapbook out of all of them, but he just hadn't gotten around it yet.

He picked it out of the desk-drawer. For some reason, taking a walk down memory lane with old crayon scribbles and pictures of his family helped Shirou keep calm in situations like these. It felt reassuring; fond memories were one thing that no ammount of distance from home could take away.

He thumbed though old photos of his parents as teenagers. Over there passed a group photo from their wedding. Then a picture of a gray-haired toddler in a school uniform. Next came a picture of an orange-haired baby, peacefully sleeping and being watched over by an awed, slightly older greynet.

Now came drawings-crayon scribbles mostly, with their mother's neat handwriting at the back, labeling the date and given title of each piece. A black wolf there, a rainbow-roofed meadow here, and the odd drawing of a family member mostly summarized the contents of this part-

Atsuya noticed Shirou suddenly going quiet; the sound of rustling paper

had ceased entirely.

"Aniki? Is something wrong?", he raised his head.

"Do you remember the day we asked Oka-san what our names meant?", Shirou asked, too lost in thought to register his brother's question.

"Oh-yeah, she said our names were picked out by Grandad, and he matched them up to the family name-so you're 'White Snowstorm', and I'm 'Deadly Snowstorm'-"

"And do you remember how excited we got? And we made THIS that same day", the older brother finally turned around, handing his brother the crayon drawing he had been looking at: twin grey swirls, converging to form a gigantic ball of ice and destructive power.

"Double White Impact", Atsuya read the drawing's title from the back. He looked up to Shirou, who was grinning now, and punting the soccer ball in the corner into his arms.

Identical grey-green eyes met, and no more words had to be said; Atsuya stood up and grabbed the keys, while Shirou grabbed their football shoes. They ran out of the form building in a flurry of excitement, the age-old crayon drawing still clutched in Atsuya's fingers. It was THEIR hissatsu this time, one that they could share.Just like with all the other hissatsu techniques before, they would get stronger.

But this time they would grow strongerTOGETHER.


End file.
